Virus Three
by Ghost of the old age
Summary: The Infected aren't just some creepy zombie-like dudes who chase you around the block. Not here in Konoha. The walls around our village protect the civilians while Specialized teams, my friends and I, protect those walls. I've been fighting Infected for five years now but what's about to come isn't like anything any of us has ever seen before. We are so screwed. [NejixOC]


_Virus Three_

Konoha

Chapter One

* * *

A heavy hand slammed down on the bed beside my head. "Natsu! We got a pack coming in at the west wall!"

I let out a loud groan and shoved myself upright on my bed. Daiki stood beside my bunk with a large excited grin on his face. I swear this guy lived for making my life a living hell. My bleary eyes blinked a few times, trying to get my teammate into focus.

"Kami, what time is it?" I groaned out and quickly ran a hand through my knotted hair.

"Five," a gruff voice from underneath me sounded. "And yes, five in the morning."

I stifled a yawn with the back of my hand and swung my legs over the edge of the bunk. A large hand battered one of my feet which were probably hanging in Katsuros' face. Strong fingers snaked around my ankle and gave a light tug.

"Come on Sleeping Beauty, get dressed in something warm."

I nimbly jumped down from my bunk, bare feet landing with hardly a sound. The stone floor sent jolts of cold up my limbs and I couldn't hold off the shudder that ripped through my chest. The underground complex where the Specialized lived was always cold but winter was always worse. The air was always frigid and the floor felt like it was burning at times.

Daiki tossed me a pair of tattered socks that I quickly pulled on. "I heard Naruto shouting something about snow a few minutes ago. And I'm pretty sure Konohamaru drew on his face again."

A low rumbling laugh came from Katsuro and he stood up. The man had smartly kept his socks on before bed. "That kid is going to get an interesting wakeup call one of these days."

There were three groups of Specialized teams set up by age. Each group had three teams and ours was the middle team of group one. The living halls were organized like this as well. Each of the first teams got a room to share in hall one. The middle teams were put together in hall two and the last teams in hall three. We'd all been living like this for the last five years – since Konoha, our village, first started being attacked.

"Hey slow pokes! Come on! The old lady wants us out there in ten!" Naruto, our local knuckle head, shouted as he stuck his head into our room.

"Alright! Calm down, crazy guy! We'll be there in five." Daiki walked over and firmly shut the door on the blond mans' face.

Dressed in warm clothes, the three middle teams stood waiting for the west gates to open. I looked around, names listing off in my head as I met each set of eyes. Besides our team there was Narutos' and Konohamarus', each with three members. And each member of the teams were buzzing with energy.

From the back Sakura and Moegi were whispering quietly to each other. "I heard that the first teams were sent out to the north gates earlier. The attacks have been getting closer together."

"I know, it's kind of worrying me." The small, annoying voice was Moegis'.

"Do you think we're going to get another wave soon?"

"I hope not. They keep getting faster when a new wave comes in."

"But –"

I turned to the younger women and narrowed my eyes on them. "Quite worrying about other things right now, they're not important. Keep your heads in the now." She was probably about to say something about how Sasuke would save them all. Idiots.

The women quieted, standing straighter now. From beside me Daiki shook with laughter.

"And what's so amusing, hm?"

He turned and grinned at her. "I find it funny how stern you can sound."

I narrowed my eyes jokingly and smacked the tall man on the arm. A laugh left his lips, loud and happy. Katsuro looked at them over his shoulder, silently telling us to knock it off. I bit my lip, trying to bottle up the laughter.

"You're going to get me in trouble," I leaned over and whispered once we'd both calmed down.

"With Katsuro?" He scoffed. "Fat chance of that. You're his favourite."

A chuckle left me before I quieted. The gate was finally groaning opening and the quiet was filled with the hisses and groans of Infected. I lifted my arm and slowly drew out a long katana from the sheath tied tightly across my chest. The other Specialized around me followed the action, determination settling into their eyes.

The hissing steadily turned into screeches, something we were all used to by now. Another warm body moved up beside me. From the corner of my eye I could see orange, black and blond – an instant sign of Naruto Uzumaki. I tilted my head to look up at him and smirked.

"Ready for me to kick your butt again, Naruto-kun?"

"Ha! Yeah right! I'll beat you, Natsu-chan, you better believe it!"

There was a shared chuckle through the group. It'd been a long standing match between Naruto and I. With every pack that the middle teams took out we'd compare kills at the end. So far I was in the lead.

"Losers."

My smirk turned into a full on grin. "Pft, you love us, Sasuke."

Sasuke Uchiha, the second man in Narutos' team, shook his head and turned back to face the gates. There was a still moment while each side took inventory of their enemy.

Infected were just like they sounded – living people infected with a disease that we just simply called Virus Three. This was the third wave of Infected and with each new wave the Infected became more and more aggressive. It made our work so much more difficult.

The Infected _looked_ like normal people except for a few differences. One – Infected had rashes, blisters, and sores. Two – Infected had no mind. They only acted out of rage and hunger. And three – Infected were cannibals. Blood stains around the mouth and hands were the easiest ways to determine if someone was Infected if the sores and rashes hadn't started yet.

I took a deep breath, just like we'd been taught, to center myself. The familiar feeling of the katana in my hands helped keep my mind on what was about to happen. These people were still alive, yes, but their minds were dead.

The first of the Infected leapt and the first katana came down. And with that chaos broke loose.

The Specialized broke out into a run, meeting the Infected in the middle. Screams ripped out of the rage filled creatures. I could see the group break into teams like we always did. We broke the Infected into groups, each team cutting down the groups. It was a simple strategy that always worked.

The Infected were cut down quickly enough, the last one let out a short scream before my blade sliced through its neck. I looked around at my group. All of them looked alright, a bit of blood splatter here, a few scratches there but alright none the less.

"Everyone alright?" Katsuro called out before running a hand through his cropped black hair.

Somehow, when the Director put our three teams together, Katsuro made himself leader of the middle teams. But I guess it made sense. He was the oldest of us and also the most mature.

There were a round of replies, all of which positive, before we walked back through the gates. I could hear them slowly closing behind us, the familiar _clack_ sounding once they were fully closed. I paused for a second to look back at the solid wood gates before looking forward again.

Back inside middle teams spread out, some heaving to the underground where our hall was while others went to the shared kitchen. The only ones who'd run to the kitchen first would be Naruto and Konohamaru. The gluttons. But I loved them anyways.

I ran a hand through my hair and grimaced. There was blood in my hair, making the honey blond strands stick together. A shoulder nudged mine and I stumbled a little. My head snapped back, trying to find the culprit. My eyes instantly narrowed when I found a pleased smirk on the face of Kouki. He was a jerk from the first team of group one. The same team my older brother was on.

"Careful, don't fall Fukui," his lips curled into an almost fox like smile.

"Get lost Kouki, I don't have time for you today."

"What? Not gunna call for you team, Fukui?"

"If I wanted to beat you senseless I wouldn't need them," I hissed.

"Kitty has claws."

"Enough, Kouki," a quiet voice said from behind us.

I turned and smiled hesitantly. Hikaru stood there passively, his face not giving anything away. My older brother had always been a difficult person to figure out. He didn't show emotions very often. I think there were only a few times in the past that I had actually seen him smile. But he was my brother and he had always protected me.

"Here comes the older Fukui," Kouki muttered.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "I said enough."

Kouki narrowed his eyes. "What, don't think that your sister can handle herself?"

"Against you? I don't see why she couldn't."

I tilted my head down. "Burn," I whispered, drawing out the word.

Koukis' glare suddenly turned on me and I simply smiled in return.

He scoffed, suddenly turning on his heel. "Whatever."

Hikaru turned to me and quickly ruffled my hair. Like I said, he wasn't the most emotional person but he was a good brother. I quickly swatted away his hand and laughed when he pulled the limb back with a disgusted look on his face.

He tucked his hands into the pockets of his sweater. "Go wash off, Natsuko," he grumbled before walking off – probably to the kitchen.

My nose crinkled as I experimentally touched my hair again. Yeah, definitely needed a shower. Fast.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Hello there everyone! I decided to try something new with this story. I mean, everyone loves Naruto, right? But everyone loves these apocalyptic movies too! So, I decided to put a twist on Naruto. So far I really like how it turned out, but you'll have to let me know how _you_ like it, okay?

So, read it, like it, review it. Please.

Or...

Read it, dislike it, give a helpful review. Please.

**Unneeded Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of the cannon characters. I only own my own characters.


End file.
